Brand New World
by Nona Biru Tua
Summary: Sebuah intrik kekuasaan yang mengorbankan segalanya, memutasikan rasionalisme dan logimatika yang mengempu pada keegoisan/SasuSaku again/Instrumentalia Maksim Mrvica-Exodus/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

.Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.Main music of this fic : Exodus by Maksim Mrvica (inilah sumber dari segala intrik)

.Note : Ini adalah fic garapan saya setelah Responsible. Sudah lama sebenarnya ingin membuat yang bertema intrik kerajaan begini, tapi baru tersampaikan setelah banyaknya urusan di real world. Di sini saya tidak akan terlalu menyoroti pairing, melainkan pada hal-hal yang memang menjadi konflik utama di fic ini. Seperti pada Responsible, fic ini membutuhkan chapter di atas 10. Semoga kalian suka.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.::Prolog::.**

**.**

**.**

Keagungan suara petikan beberapa alat musik menggema, memenuhi udara di sebuah ruangan megah yang dipenuhi para bangsawan. Jejeran hidangan lezat menggugah selera makhluk Tuhan yang ada di sana. Semuanya bersuka cita. Alunan samishen* oleh para geisha* menyelinap masuk melewati tulang-tulang pendengaran mereka semua. Tarian tangan yang lemah gemulai seakan mampu menarik bak magnet para hadirin yang terhormat. Menambah kekhasan acara perayaan itu.

Senyuman dan tawa yang berwibawa terdengar dari beberapa sudut. Memberikan apresiasi tinggi pada seniman di hadapan mereka semua, di hadapan petinggi kerajaan dan pemerintah yang berdaulat. Keintrikan pada suatu sistem pemerintahan yang dirayakan dalam bentuk pesta kerajaan. Menyuplai berbagai kebutuhan batiniah bagi para pemimpin terhadap suatu kerajaan yang besar dan megah di masanya, Konoha.

Serangkaian peristiwa yang berbalut indah di tengah hara-huru peperangan. Mendominasi setiap rasionalisme pikiran dan membentuknya menjadi sebuah sumpah bagi para pemegang tahta yang turun temurun. Khalayak tahu dengan baik pada sarang kehidupan mereka, kerajaan adijaya yang makmur dan sejahtera di bawah pemerintahan Namikaze.

Terompet kebesaran menghentikan semua aktifitas. Geisha dan seniman lainnya menyingkir dari tempatnya untuk sebuah penghormatan pada sang raja yang dengan penuh wibawa memasuki singgasananya diiringi oleh para dayang kerajaan. Secara hierarki, atmosfer tempat itu berubah menjadi sahdu dan menenangkan tatkala sosok gagah duduk dan menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda penyambutan sudah harus diakhiri.

"Semoga yang mulia panjang umur dan sehat sentosa," seru para pejabat dan pengiring lainnya. Itu sudah cukup sebagai bukti bahwa sang raja amatlah dicintai warganya. Pesona kearifan yang beresonansi pada pemerintahannya telah menjadikan Konoha besar dan berkembang.

"Terima kasih semua. Terima kasih atas kepercayaan yang kalian berikan padaku. Kemenangan telak kita terhadap Suna adalah kemenangan besar yang kita dapatkan. Semoga dengan ini, Konoha semakin makmur dan rakyat akan tentram," ujar sang raja.

"Bijaksanalah Baginda Raja."

Dan dengan itu, pesta kembali dilanjutkan. Petikan samishen dan tarian-tarian anggun mengisi kekosongan waktu kala itu. Membangun setiap sisi kehormatan yang mengekspos keindahan utuh pelakunya. Aliran darah dari pada semua menjadi seirama dengan notasi klasik samishen itu. Mencoba memasuki gelombang musikalitas kerajaan yang tengah dirundung kebahagiaan.

.

.

"Kenshin!" Sebuah seruan menggema pada lorong gelap.

Kaki-kaki kekar berjejalan dengan tanah yang semerbak karena bercampur air hujan. Menimbulkan decak-decak bunyi yang khas dan familiar di telinga kebanyakan orang. Semakin lama maka semakin keraslah bunyi pantulan kaki-kaki itu. Sebuah pertanda bila pemiliknya tengah berlari menghampiri sesuatu. Mendesaki beberapa penghalang seperi daun-daun yang kering dan ranting-ranting.

"Hei Kenshin!!!!" Seruan itu semakin terdengar riang saat si empu menoleh dengan pasti.

"Ada apa Hiashi?"

Napas yang memburu menolak untuk menjawab dengan cepat. Pemulihan volume udara di paru-paru masih berangsung untuk beberapa detik. Masih berusaha agar darah yang dipacu jantung bergerak normal hingga mampu melakukan pengangkutan udara dari dan ke paru-paru.

"Kau tak ikut berpesta dengan yang lainnya? Kau bahkan telalu bodoh untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu bahwa ada pesta perayaan kemenangan pasukan kita di daerah—"

"Ah maaf Hiashi. Aku lebih memilih untuk pulang ke Kumo dan menengok istri dan anak perempuanku di sana. Aku titip salam saja untuk pasukan ya?" Sepintas sudut pasenyum menyebar di sekujur tubuh lelaki berambut merah itu. Seolah-olah ingin menenggelamkan segala hasrat yang diinginkan sosok lain di hadapannya dengan sebaik mungkin.

"Ayolah, Panglima… Kami semua tak akan menikmati pesta itu tanpa sosokmu di sana. Kemenangan kita atas Suna kali ini berkat kepiawaianmu. Kami semua sebagai prajurit menjunjung tinggi segala yang berkaitan denganmu."

Angin menggelayutkan helaian rambut masing-masing. Memberikan sentuhan lembut pada keduanya yang tengah berdiri, terpaku pada keadaan yang belum berujung. Angin itu membawa molekul-molekul yang dibutuhkan tubuh.

"Siapa saja yang hadir?"

"Panglima besar Uchiha, pemimpin pasukan selatan Yamanaka dan para prajurit lainnya yang tergabung dalam pasukan kita. Kenshin, dengan dirimu maka pesta perayaan kita lengkap."

Lagi-lagi hanya seulas senyum yang tergambar dari perangai lembut seorang Kenshin.

"Maaf Hiashi. Aku sudah berjanji akan pulang setelah peperangan itu selesai. Shirayuki dan Sakura sudah menungguku di rumah. Kalian berpestalah sendiri, bersama Panglima Besar Uchiha. Karena beliau jugalah kemenangan kemilau ini dapat terjadi."

"Kenshin—Kerajaan akan memberikan kita semua istirahat khusus. Jadi kau bisa pulang ke Kumo besok atau lusa bersamaku. Aku juga punya anak perempuan yang sangat merindukanku."

"Begitu ya?"

.

.

Jamuan makan yang belimpah mendominasi hampir sebagian tatanan meja panjang yang menjulang. Memang sebuah pesta yang berbeda atmosfer bila dibandingkan dengan pesta kerajaan. Semua hal di dalam kerajaan bersifat mewah dan anggun, lain halnya dengan pesta ala kadarnya milik pasukan perang yang hanya bertemakan makanan derta tarian-tarian sederhana dari pada dayang yang sedang tidak bekerja.

Namun, perbedaan memanglah indah. Hal-hal intrik yang tak bisa di dapatan dalam suasana formil itu dengan mudah terjadi di lingkup prajurit. Apa? Tawa dan ekspresi lain di dalamnya.

Aktifitas-aktifitas di sana terlihat natural dengan sahutan alat musik sejenis gendang yang silih berganti bertabuhan dengan erotis. Memperkenalkan kebolehan setiap individu dalam mengolah tangan-tangan yang terbiasa bergelut dengan panah dan pedang. Kini mereka bertingkah jenaka sebagai wujud atas nama kebahagiaan.

Taburan canda dan tawa menghiasi tiap gelakan dari mereka. Merogoh angan yang terpendam selama menjalani masa peperangan yang bisa saja merenggut nyawa. Saat ini, angan itu telah teraih. Pasukan di bawah pimpinan panglima perang Kenshin Haruno berhasil menakhlukan musuh dengan indah. Tak khayal ucapan terima kasih kian terjulang untuk sosok itu.

"Kawan-kawan, panglima kita bersedia ikut berpesta!" seru seseorang dari kejauhan. Tergopoh-gopoh gembira dengan mengapit lengan sang panglima yang ia sebut.

"Panglima Kenshin, kau kemana saja? Pestanya sudah dimulai dari beberapa menit yang lalu," ujar seorang lelaki yang mengenakan kimono hitam.

"Tadinya aku akan ke Kumo menemui anak dan istriku, tapi Hiashi telah merebut pikiranku untuk menghabiskan malam ini bersama kalian semua. Kau tampak bahagia sekali, Shikaku."

"Yah, tentu saja. Ini kemenangan kita bersama."

Maka pestapun dimulai. Ganjalan pasaribu telah melenyap bersama gelak tawa dan kebahagiaan. Bercampur ke dalam simponisme aluan gendang sederhana dari tangan-tangah kuat para prajurit yang ingin menggapai kebebasaannya tersendiri.

Semuanya tertawa senang, termasuk sang panglima.

.

.

"Baginda! Baginda! Saya mohon sadarlah Baginda!"

"Baginda Raja, haturkan segala ampun pada saya yang lancang, bukalah kelopak mata anda, Baginda."

"Baginda!"

"Otousama—bukalah matamu Otousama!"

"Minato, bangunlah!"

-

-

-

Kegaduhan menyeruak di kala pagi baru saja terbit, muda masih menghangat di pelupuk mata. Semua orang di istana megah ini terbangun. Mendapati satu kabar yang mengagetkan beragai pihak. Semua jajaran pemerintahan baik hulubalang, perdana menteri, sampai para panglima angkatan perang dikumpulkan untuk satu keadaan macam sebuah kegentingan.

Segala macam logismatik saling bertautan ketika sang permaisuri menampakkan wajah tirusnya ke semua orang. Rasa sesak yang berkepanjangan rupanya mampu ia bawakan hingga semuanya dapat menebak bahwa satu hal buruk telah terjadi pada kerajaan itu.

Sang permaisuri duduk di singgasananya dengan sahdu diiringi penyambutan dari bawahannya.

"Semoga Baginda Permaisuri panjang umur dan sehat sentosa."

Permaisuri itu menghela napasnya dan memandangi satu-persatu pejabat di hadapannya.

"Perdana Menteri Aburame, jelaskan hal yang menimpa Baginda Raja," ujar sang permaisuri.

"Dengan segala hormat Permaisuri," jawab Perdana Menteri itu, "suatu hal buruk telah menimpa Baginda Raja Minato tadi malam. Beliau ditusuk oleh seseorang hingga saat ini belum bisa membuka matanya."

Sepintas waktu berlalu, keadaan yang tadinya sunyi dan begitu tegang berubah total menjadi gemerisik diskusi yang tak berujung. Semua yang ada di sana saling bertanya satu sama lain, mengenai apa yang telah menimpa kerajaan mereka. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Raja begitu mudah terluka jika para pengawal dan prajurit menjaganya dengan amat baik? Atau mungkin itu titik masalahnya? Atmosfer sekejap berubah mencekam tatkala sang permaisuri bangkit dari duduknya dan mengusap tetesan air matanya.

"Saya mohon," suara sang permaisuri terdengar tercekat, "saya mohon kepada sang pelaku, agar anda mau memberitahu penawar racunnya. Saya sangat mencintai Baginda Raja."

"Maaf Yang Mulia Permaisuri, apa maksud anda?" tanya Hiashi yang saat ini tengah duduk bersimpuh bersebelahan dengan Kenshin dan juga Fugaku.

Sang permaisuri tidak menjawab apa-apa. Ia berlari memasuki bilik perawatan sang raja dengan lelehan air mata.

Sang perdana menteri mengambil alih posisi permaisuri untuk memimpin pertemuan. Suasana semakin tak terkendali saat satu kenyataan yang telah ada bahwa raja ditusuk oleh seorang bandit dimana pada senjata yang ia gunakan telah dilumuri racun.

"Yang Mulia Perdana Menteri Aburame, maaf saya memberi interupsi lancang, lalu apahal yang sebenarnya bisa kami lakukan untuk kasus ini?" tanya Fugaku.

"Penyelidikan akan dilakukan oleh pihak kerajaan tanpa melibatkan kalian semua. Permaisuri tidak ingin masalah ini berlanjut semakin pelik. Dan tujuan beliau mengumpulkan semua dewan kerajaan seperti ini hanyalah untuk memberikan penegasan bahwa pelakunya tak mungkin orang luar, mengingat istana sangat ketat penjagaannya."

"Kami paham."

.

.

Balutan kimono hitam polos di tubuh Kenshin pertanda ia akan segera bergegas meninggalkan istana. Rasa rindu yang menggerogoti hatinya tak mampu terelakan lagi. Ia sudah benar-benar terhipnotis oleh rasa rindu pada anak serta istrinya di desa yang jauh dari istana.

Dukdukdukduk

Dobrakan dari luar pintu kamarnya mengalihkan padangan Kenshin pada barang-barang yang tengah ia kemasi. Matanya yang simpul akan kelembutan beralih dan tertuju pada pintu kamarnya.

Kenshin menghela napas.

"Ada apa Fugaku?" tanya Kenshin pada sosok yang berdiri dengan tegap di hadapannya.

"Kau mau pergi kapan?" tanya Fugaku balik.

"Mungkin lusa."

Fugaku menerobos pertahanan Kenshin dan akhirnya memasuki kamar ahli pedang itu yang sudah tertata rapih untuk segera ditinggalkan. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang saja," kata Fugaku asal.

"Kau tak memberiku cukup alasan untuk hal itu, kenapa?"

Fugaku diam. Rasionalitas di kepalanya tersumpal dengan kuat untuk tetap bersikap apats padasemua keadaan. Tapi ini berbeda.

"Ada satu kenyataan yang tak kuketahui atas dirimu. Tapi aku percaya bahwa dirimu adalah satu-satunya orang yang tak terpengaruh kekuasaan seperti kebanyakan penglima."

"Jangan berbelit, apa maksudmu?" tanya Kenshin menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Dukdukdukduk

Dobrakan pintu yang kedua, lebih kuat dari yang pertama. Kenshin mengalihkan padangannya pada Fugaku dan menuju pintu kamarnya itu.

"KENSHIN HARUNO!!! Kau terbukti melakukan percobaan pembunuhan pada Raja Minato."

"Ap-apa-apaan ini? Jangan berkata asal."

"Pedang yang digunakan untuk menusuk Baginda Raja adalah pedang bermata terbalik milikmu. Pihak kerajaan telah memutuskan kaulah pelakunya dan akan memberikan hukum gantung padamu."

.

.

Sebuah intrik yang tejalin manis pada masanya akan terwujud juga. Semua realitas dan semua hal terpatri pada paku-paku kepalsuan yang mengintimidasi sang korban. Menusuk, pelan-pelan membunuh sesuatu bernama kebenaran. Menggantungkan semua bukti dan akal sehat yang mengiringinya. Menjadikan malam gelap dan siang begitu putih karena spektrm cahaya yang polos karena keindahan berupa fakta yang terkubur. Sayup-sayup lontaran nama dari pada prajurit setianya hanya terdengar dalam hatinya. Ia tahu, tak ada yang berani menentang kekuasaan. Ia tahu, semuanya akan segera berakhir dengan cepat. Menorehkan coretan falsafah kengerian tersendiri.

Dengan satu hal lain, keberanian menantang ajal. Kenshin menatap lurus ke depan. Tangannya yang sudah tak ingin bertenaga hanya terkulai lemas di sisi tubuhnya, menunggu tali di lehernya menegang. Hujatan-hujatan dari setiap sudut bibir melempar jijik pada dirinya.

"Eksekusi akan segera dimulai," seru seoang eksekutor dari bawah tubuh Kenshin.

1..

2..

3..

Mati…

.

.

Jejalan air mata yang bertumpuk pada satu titik memaksa ingin cepat keluar. Menumpahkan semua sesal yang ada. Memutar semua memori kelam yang menuntut kebebasan. Menangis mungkin tak menyelesaikan masalah, apa daya wanita itu hanya mampu melakukannya. Berurai kesedihan yang tak tertembus asa melintang. Memeluk erat secara affirmative pada kenyataan yang terjadi.

"Shirayuki." Sebuah suara berat mencoba membangunkannya dari macam kesedihan dan fakta keperihan. "Jangan terlalu lama bersedih. Kau masih punya Sakura."

Tak ada jawaban.

"Betingkahlah seperti Kenshin masih ada di sisimu. Ia ingin sekali melihatmu dan Sakura bahagia."

Sesenggukan yang belum berakhir itu masih menjadi musik utama. Mengalun di tengah rasa haru yang tak berujung.

"Okaasan…" seru bocah cilik dari balik pintu. Seorang bocah perempuan berambut merah muda yang sekiranya beru berusia 6 tahun. Menengok hal apa yang menjadi penyebab sang ibu menangis dengan begitu kerasnya. Bocah itu berjalan pelan menuju sang ibu dan bertekat ingin menenangkannya.

"Okaasan kenapa menangis?" tanya bocah itu.

Sang ibu tidak menjawab, serta merta ia meraih dan memeluk erat sang anak dengan harapan tak akan pernah ia lepas.

"Shirayuki bicaralah!?"

"Sakuraaaa… Otousan telah meninggal…"

Tamparan nyata itu telah tertumpas. Terkesan menyulutkan api pada rambut muda sang anak yang belum tahu apapun mengenai kaliat itu, meninggal, Otousan, dan lainnya. Belum mampu tertuang rasa perih yang dialami sang ibu. wajar, ia masih kecil dan belum tahu apa-apa.

"Shirayuki, jangan berikan tamparan kenyataan itu pada Sakura lagi. Ia tak mengerti apa-apa."

"Biarkan. Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku akan mengirimkan Sakura ke istana itu."

"Jangan gila! Sakura perempuan. Menjadi seorang prajurit haruslah laki-laki. Aku sebagai sahabat Kenshin akan mengupas semua misteri itu, jadi aku mohon jangan jadikan Sakura sebagai umpan mereka."

"Shikaku, kau tak tahu apapun mengenai perasaanku sebagai seorag istri yang mendapati suami difitnah dan dengan begtu mudahnya menerima hukuman mati. Kebenaran harus kubuktikan dengan caraku sendiri."

"Tapi—"

"Paman, aku tak mengerti perdebatan kalian. Tapi satu hal yang bisa kutangkap. Aku akan menjadi seorang prajurit dalam kesatuan pasukan keamanan Kerajaan Konoha. Tolong, bantu kami Paman. Demi Otousan yang juga sahabat baik Paman." Tak ada yang menyangka, kalimat mulus itu meluncur dari bibir seorang anak berusia 6 tahun. menggeluti decak kagum bagi semua orang. Andai sang ayah mampu menyaksikannya. Segala kepahitan yang dialaminya mungkin segara terangkat. Toh Kenshin memang sudah tiada.

-tbc-

* * *

**My Curcol:**

.Apakah sudah bisa menebak jalan ceritanya? Saya yakin pasti dari prolog di atas anda sudah tahu bagaimana fic ini akan berjalan. Ini adalah sebuah buah pikiran dari petapaan saya setelah mendengarkan instrument dari Maksim Mrvica yang berjudul Exodus.

.Yup, saya memakai dua OC, yaitu Kenshin Himura dari anime Ruroini Kenshin dan OC diri saya sendiri Shirayuki Amane. Untuk chap selanjutnya dua orang itu tidak akan muncul lagi. Saya janji (Apaan sih?)

.So, saya duduk manis menanti review anda….


	2. 1 Dream

**.Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**.Note:** Saya ini mudah terhasut, jadi saya akan menuruti permintaan beberapa reviewer untuk menambah scene SasuSaku. Selamat membaca…^_^

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dream

* * *

**

Perjalanan. Adakah diksi lain yang menggambarkan bagaimana kegiatan tiga orang ini? Berjalan menyusuri jejakan-jejakan tanah merah di tepi jurang yang menganga hanya untuk mendapati satu keinginan. Terpaan halus angin menyentuh helai demi helai rambut-rambut yang tak terikat. Mengajaknya bermain-main di sela-sela senyum yang tersemat.

Namun, pelan-pelan sentuhan itu menjadi sebuah hantaman keras pada sosok-sosok tadi. Hantaman rasa dingin dan keinginan melawan arus perjalan yang singkat namun begitu menyakitkan.

Badai hujan dan dorongan kekuatan asing, datang secara tiba-tiba telah menggulingkan dua sosok manusia ke tepian jurang yang amat curam. Selangkah lagi sebuah bisikan kematian bisa saja masuk, merayap pelan-pelan ke saluran pendengaran mereka. Menggerayangi dan perlahan menggerogoti kepercayadirian mereka akan sebuah makna 'selamat'. Tak banyak hal bisa dilakukan selain berusaha naik. Berteriak dan meminta bantuan hanyalah sebuah omong kosong mengingat keberadaan lereng itu sangat sepi.

Dentingan demi dentingan ketakutan secara sinkron terpacu dalam dada seorang anak kecil yang hanya bisa menangis, tatkala sang ibu dan pamannya berusaha untuk naik menghindari celah jurang yang lapar akan jeritan manusia. Anak kecil itu berusaha menahan air mata dan tangisannya agar tidak tertumpah, menahan desak sesal akan kuasa tubuhnya yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk dua orang di hadapannya.

"Okaasan…. Ojiisan…" serunya dalam ketakutan yang amat sangat.

Buruan napas yang begitu berat mengiringi senyuman tulus dari sang ibu. Jerat kesakitan yang hendak terlontar padanya tertutup rapat hanya untuk sepatah kata terakhir.

"Sakura, jadilah yang tegar. Jadilah yang membuat Otousan bangga. Jadilah seekor kunang-kunang di malam hari dan buat dunia ini menjadi sesuatu yang pantas untuk disebut tempat kehidupan. Kaa percaya akan keberadaanmu di dunia ini. Jadilah kunang-kunang, Sakura."

Sakura dengan tangan kecilnya mengait jemari sang ibu.

"Okaasan~ jangan mati."

Tangan-tangan di pelupuk matanya telah menghilang seutuhnya. Tergantikan dengan kehampaan yang luar biasa sakitnya. Menjamahi ruang-ruang yang selalu diisi oleh artian keluarga dan kebahagiaan. Semuanya terenggut dalam satu gerakan. Sesenggukan yang melintas di sudut atmosfer keperihan itu tak mudah terhenti. Tak mudah berbias oleh segala substansinya.

Sakit

Perih

* * *

Puluhan pasang mata hanya tertuju pada titik sasaran tegap dan berwibawa di sana. Garis wajah yang tegas dan mendamba sebuah ketenangan terlintas menambah kesempurnaan jati diri yang telah tertutup rapat hampir selama sekian waktu yang terbuang olehnya. Bayangan diri yang tertukas pada keberadaan nyawa tak khayal hanya sebuah konspirasi ruhnya bersama Tuhan. Dengan kata lain, ia yang sebenarnya masih hidup telah cukup yakin bahwa dirinya telah mati.

Berjejer dengan rapih bak sebuah tataan dadu, anak-anak yang berusia sekitar 6-13 tahun, laki-laki maupun perempuan. Memandang lurus para orang dewasa di hadapan mereka dengan penuh hormat. Tak surut menenggelamkan nilai kemanisan mereka yang masih asli dan belum ternodai oleh dosa dunia.

"Selamat datang para calon prajurit satuan pasukan Kerajaan Konoha," tutur seorang prajurit lelaki yang berdiri di tengah barisan anak-anak tadi. Dibawanya beberapa gulungan kertas kecil-kecil lalu membentangkannya dengan eksotis.

Kesahduan para manusia di sana kembali bergetar ketika prajurit itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Selamat datang di dunia pengabdian diri kalian untuk kerajaan. Pasukan kita terdiri dari dua bagian, yaitu laki-laki dan perempuan. Tugas utama seorang prajurit adalah membela kerajaan dari peperangan yang bisa terjadi sewaktu-waktu. Kita mempunyai satu pemimpin terkuat, beliau adalah sosok tegas di hadapan kita. Beri hormat pada panglima besar kita, Fugaku Uchiha."

Secara bersamaan semuanya menunduk. Mereka terlalu polos untuk mengetahui apa-apa yang dimaksud dengan sebuah penghormatan selain menundukkan kepala dan membungkuk.

"Dalam satuan pasukan Konoha, prajurit laki-laki tak boleh digabung dengan prajurit perempuan. Juga tidak pernah diperkenankan ada hubungan khusus antar pasukan. Kedua hal itu sangat dilarang keras oleh kerajaan. Maka dari itu, setelah adanya upacara ini kalian akan segera dipisahkan. Prajurit laki-laki akan tetap berada di sini dan memiliki beberapa dojo sedangkan untuk prajurit perempuan hanya akan menempati satu sampai tiga bagian dojo yang letaknya agak jauh dari istana raja. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Tuan," jawab mereka bersamaan.

Sesingkat waktu bergulir dalam masanya, rangkaian acara penyambutan calon prajurit yang berjalan baik-baik saja rupanya tak banyak membuat perubahan pada diri seorang anak laki-laki yang berbaris di bagian paling belakang. Anak lelaki itu memang terjaga, namun sebenarnya pikiran dan jiwanya tidak pada sesi upacara pengangkatan calon prajurit. Entah sang buana apa yang menjadi titik pikirannya, ia hanya menatap kosong sosok panglima mereka dan para prajurit lain di bagian utama itu.

_Upacara yang menyebalkan, _pikirnya.

Menanti asa yang berakhir indah, kerlingan matanya tertuju pada seorang anak perempuan yang baru saja datang dengan pakaian—buruk. Kilauan rambut yang seharusnya menjadi mahkota indah seorang wanita itu malah terpotong habis menyisakan di bagian tengkuk. Goresan-goresan merah juga mendominasi wajah serta anggota tubuhnya. Anak lelaki itu terkesikap saat sosok yang ia amati melenggang di sampingnya menghampiri salah seorang prajurit yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"A~Gomena—apa saya terlambat?" ujarnya sedikit ragu. Prajurit berambut coklat yang ia sapa itu tersenyum lalu menyeimbangi posisi si anak perempuan tadi.

"Tidak. Karena acara baru saja dimulai," jawab sang prajurit.

"Eng, apa Paman mengizinkanku untuk mengikuti upacara ini?"

Prajurit itu terkikik geli.

"Aku punya nama, adik kecil. Namaku Genma, siapa namamu?"

"Saya Sakura. Lalu apa yang harus saya lakukan?" tanya anak perempuan itu lagi.

Genma tersenyum simpul lalu menepuk pelan anak kecil di hadapannya dengan lembut, "Bergabunglah bersama teman-temamu yang lain, ya?"

Sakura mengangguk lalu memasuki barisannya dengan cepat sebelum ada prajurit yang kejam dan menakutkan bak monster yang menangkapnya, pikir Sakura. Secara bertahap putaran matanya mengembun pada seorang anak lelaki yang sedari tadi diam tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Sakura tahu itu karena posisinya yang tepat di sisi kanan dan hanya terpisah oleh udara. Sakura mengamatinya yang entah mengapa langsung membuat anak lelaki itu menoleh acuh.

"Apa?" tanya anak lelaki itu.

"Tidak apa," jawab Sakura.

Anak lelaki itu memalingkan wajahnya dengan angkuh, membuat Sakura tertawa pelan lalu kembali memperhatikan baik-baik apa yang sedang dilakukan para orang dewasa di sudut paling depan itu.

* * *

Malam hari, kegelapan yang perlahan mendiami langit Konoha sepi tanpa bintang. Tarian dedaunan yang mengibaskan beberapa sumber suara merangkul kesahduan malam. Kilatan keanggunan suasana ini sangat dinantikan oleh banyak orang, terutama wanita.

Dua orang wanita saling bertatapan dalam simpuhannya di atas zabuton* putih, menekukkan air muka dengan sangat halus. Mata-mata berlian mereka terpancar baik meneliti tiap lawan pandang masing-masing yang masih belum enggan mengganti situasi batin keduanya. Satu gerakan pasti, salah satu di antaranya mengambil cawan berisi teh hijau dan meminumnya dengan anggun.

"Tahun ini pasukan untuk wanita bertambah beberapa belas orang dari tahun lalu, Nyonya," seru wanita yang lebih muda.

Sang nyonya hanya mengulum senyum lalu meletakkan cawannya dan menatap balik sosok cantik di hadapannya saat ini.

"Baguslah. Bisa kau jelaskan padaku keunggulan yang ada pada bibit-bibit kita itu, Tsunade?"

"Yah, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah berasal dari klan terhormat dan kuat di Konoha. Saya belum terlalu mengerti, tapi setidaknya kita ada sedikit kemajuan untuk tetap menjaga keberadaan pasukan wanita di satuan perang Konoha untuk peperangan selanjutnya," jelas wanita bernama Tsunade itu. Raut wajah yang tenang dan tidak banyak menyulutkan ekspresi itu semakin berbinar di tengah cahaya lilin.

"Begitu ya? Ah—aku jadi merasa tenang kalau suatu saat nanti kau yang menjadi Shuryo* berikutnya setelah aku."

Tsunade terkesikap.

"Chiyo-sama, anda tak boleh bicara begitu. Saya yakin kalau anda masih akan memimpin kesatuan kita sampai beberapa tahun ke depan, jadi saya mohon kepada anda untuk tidak mengatakan hal itu lagi kepada saya."

"Ada hal lain yang harus menjadi tanggunganku jika aku tetap hidup. Menjadi seorang shuryo bukan pilihanku. Menjadi pemimpin kalian bukan mimpiku ketika masih menjadi prajurit biasa," Chiyo tersenyum, "aku sudah menceritakan ini padamu lebih dari tujuh kali, bukan?"

Tsunade menelan ludahnya getir. Betapa ia tahu akan apa yang tengah menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka saat ini.

"Kalaupun ada sebuah pengikat itu, saya ingin sekali menalikannya pada salah satu jemari saya hingga saya bisa ikut dalam pesta anda dan juga panglima. Saya tahu betapa luka yang anda semua terima sangat berat dan perih, meski itu sudah berjalan beberapa bulan."

"Aku percaya pada kekuasaan alam yang abadi."

Sang nyonya bangkit dari posisinya dan berdiri menggelayutkan jemari manisnya pada sebuah samurai tua di sisi kanan tubuhnya. Tatapan kuyunya menyapu setiap bayangan yang ditangkap Tsunade. Tsunadepun tahu, bahwa nyonyanya sedang tidak senang saat ini dan berusaha menggempitakan hati sebaik mungkin.

"Antarkan aku menemui pejuang cilik itu. Aku dengar mereka sudah tiba di Dojo* Kamyo tadi sore. Huh, bahkan mereka tidak memberikan tempat yang lebih luas lagi selain dojo tua itu," ajak sang nyonya setelah menyarungkan samurai besarnya.

Tsunade sadar bahwa ia tak akan mampu melawan ego dari nyonyanya itu jika hanya mengandalkan mulut dan rayuan. Perlu beberapa orang yang memiliki otak secerdas nyonyanyalah yang bisa bersaing dalam adu argumen.

"Hai…"

* * *

Suara berisik khas anak-anak menjadi satu-satunya bunyian yang ada di dojo kecil itu. Suara mungil yang bisa dengan mudah menggelitik suasana menjadi sebuah keceriaan tersendiri bagi para pelakunya. Tak mustahil bila pelakunya memang anak-anak kecil yang sedang senang-senangnya tertawa dan bermain.

Sudah lebih dai 30 menit anak-anak itu ditinggal oleh para senseinya. Kini mereka merasakan euphoria yang sangat indah. Bercengkerama satu sama lain di balik suasana malam yang kelam tanpa cahaya.

Tak lupa dengan keberadaan perempuan cilik kita-Sakura. Namun agaknya ia tampak tak terimbas dengan sikap anak-anak perempuan di sekitarnya. Ia menelengkupkan kedua tangannya membentuk suatu lipatan dan membenamkan wajah di sana. Sakura sendiri di barisan paling belakang dari tujuh barisan di depannya.

Seorang anak perempuan dengan model rambut dicepol dua ke atas tanpa sadar mengamati tingkah Sakura yang cenderung menutup diri. Ia menghampiri Sakura dengan harapan bisa saling menghibur.

"Ano—perkenalkan, aku Tenten."

Sakura menarik kepalanya menatap anak perempuan bernama Tenten itu.

"Aku Sakura," jawab Sakura singkat.

"Kau sendiri saja? Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan yang lainnya? Aku dan yang lain juga awalnya belum saling kenal kok," jelas Tenten lagi.

Sakura tidak menjawab.

"Siapa yang mengirimmu kemari?" tanya Tenten. "Kalau aku ayah dan ibuku, mereka bilang aku harus membantu pasukan kerajaan kita jika dewasa nanti. Sebenarnya mereka lebih berharap agar aku menjadi panglimanya, yah—kita tahulah bahwa yang menjadi panglima itu hanya prajurit pria saja, wanita hanya sebatas shuryo seperti Chiyo-sama."

"Aku dikirim oleh ibuku, tapi dia meninggal sewaktu mengantarkanku kemari."

Tenten sedikit merasa tidak enak hati, wajah polosnya tertutupi dengan sempurna. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh, maaf ya?"

"Eng? Tidak apa, aku percaya kalau kematian ibuku itu demi mengantarkanku kemari. Jadi aku tidak boleh bersedih terlalu lama bukan?"

Tenten tersenyum. Tak lama setelah itu ia pun pamit kepada Sakura untuk kembali pada teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka bercengkerama tiada bosan sampai sebuah tarikan dari pintu kertas itu menjadi pusat perhatian. Dengan sigap beberapa anak langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya yang membentuk suatu barisan.

Seorang wanita dewasa memasuki ruangan dengan diiringi beberapa orang di belakangnya. Senyum tipisnya merekah sahdu disambut hangat oleh semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Selamat malam semuanya…"

"Selamat malam Shuryo-sama," sahut anak-anak itu secara bersamaan.

Sang Shuryo-sama pun duduk bersimpuh di atas zabuton tepat di hadapan mereka semua.

"Aku seorang Shuryo di pasukan kita, namaku Chiyo. Kalian cukup memanggilku dengan nama Chiyo karena aku tak suka sebutan 'Shuryo' itu, mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Nyonya."

Chiyo mengikuti pandangan matanya pada setiap nyawa kecil yang tengah tenang memperhatikan dirinya. Sesekali tersenyum dan hendak berbicara sebelum seorang prajurit wanita yang memakai kimono putih polos membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Chiyo mengangguk lalu kembali ke posisinya yang menatap lekat daun-daun muda itu.

"Bantu aku mengenal kalian, bagaimana kalau dimulai dari kau?" Chiyo menunjuk arah seorang anak berambut merah muda yang duduk di bagian paling depan.

"Sa-saya, Nyonya?" tanyanya yang membuat Chiyo tersenyum hangat.

"Nama saya Tayuya, saya dikirim oleh ayah dan ibu saya untuk menjadi seorang prajurit yang tangguh dan mampu membela kerajaan. Selain itu juga, saya suka berkelahi," ujar Tayuya membuat sebagian orang di sana terkikik geli, termasuk Chiyo.

"Cukup? Selanjutnya, kau yang mencepol rambut menjadi dua," seru Chiyo menunjuk anak yang duduk di samping Sakura.

"Saya Tenten. Orang tua saya telah tiada dan terakhir saya tinggal bersama paman saya, Nyonya," jawab anak itu.

Chiyo terdiam sejenak kemudian membiarkan calon prajurit itu bercerita sesuka hatinya. Alunan shamisen secara tiba-tiba mengisi suasana kosong kala itu. Bersatu secara padu dalam melodi-melodi ketenangan. Mengiringi setiap kalimat yang terlontar secara lembut dari para malaikat-malaikat kecil yang baru saja ia kenal. Meski tak terlalu baik untuk mengingat, Chiyo mencoba menemukan satu titik terang bahwa sebagian besar dari kisah hidup mereka tak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Ia tertegun beberapa saat sampai pada giliran seorang anak lain.

"Saya Sakura," kata Sakura.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan padaku anak manis?" tanya Chiyo.

"Ya."

"Dimana rumahmu? Dan bagaimana kehidupan orang tuamu di sana?"

Sakura tidak menjawab apapun. Terlintas di beberapa sorot mata prajurit lain sebuah rasa tidak suka pada Sakura. Sebuah tatapan tidak senang atas sikap yang berbeda. Perbedaan itu tak bisa diterima oleh mereka sehingga menciptakan areal acuh di sekitarnya.

"Sakura?" tanya Chiyo lagi.

"Nyonya, saya ingin menjadi seorang panglima perang Konoha."

Sekejap keadaan berubah menjadi risuh. Para senior saling berpandangan dan berbisik satu sama lain menanggapi apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Sakura. Sementara Chiyo hanya mengulas senyumnya lalu menghampiri Sakura untuk menyamai posisinya.

"Eh? Kau mau jadi panglima? Impian yang bagus. Tapi apa kau tidak tahu kalau panglima hanyalah milik para prajurit pria?" ujar Chiyo.

"Kata ayah saya, sebuah impian itu tidak ada yang boleh menghalangi. Dia juga bilang kalau semua orang berhak bermimpi setinggi-tingginya. Tak peduli akan terjatuh atau apa, karena dengan satu keyakinan, 'Bermimpilah maka Tuhan akan memeluk mimpimu'. Saya hanya ingin bermimpi," sahut Sakura.

"Bukankah mimpi itu harus diwujudkan?" tanya Chiyo.

Sakura belum menjawabnya.

Berisik dari prajurit lain semakin membuat gaduh suasana. Sekiranya ada sepuluh sampai lima belas prajurit di sana, termasuk Tsunade dan seorang wanita berambut panjang gelombang. Mereka membicarakan sika Sakura yang dianggapnya kurang ajar atau apalah itu. Sementara Tsunade berbeda, ia memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana Sakura menjawab pertanyaan demi ertanyaan yang diajukan Chiyo.

"Lalu bagaimana caramu mewujudkan mimpi besarmu itu? Apa kau akan menggantikan sebuah sistem dari para leluhur kita?" tanya Chiyo lagi saat Sakura mulai berhenti berbicara. Ya, Chiyo rasa Sakura sudah hampir tergoyahkan perdiriannya. Bagaimanapun, menjadi seorang panglima adalah pria, bukan hak wanita macam mereka yang mendapat kehormatan itu. Konoha dan masa itu mashkah terbatas untuk member ruang lingkup. Setidaknya itulah yang saat in dipegang teguh oleh Chiyo dan para prajurit itu.

"Memang ada apa dengan para leluhur, Nyonya? Mereka sudah mati. Zaman dan semua situasai ini adalah milik kita, milik yang hidup."

Prajurit-prajurit itu tercengang, begitu pula Chiyo.

"Sakura, jaga bicaramu!" seru seorang prajurit yang duduk di samping Tsunade.

"Sudah tak apa, Kurenai. Aku senang berdialog dengannya," Chiyo memberi sedikit jeda pada kalimatnya, " tapi hari sudah malam, aku rasa kalian semua juga harus beristirahat untuk hari latihan pertama kalian besok pagi."

Chiyo sudah sepenuhnya keluar dari dojo itu dengan iringan beberapa orang di belakangnya.

Keadaan di dalam dojo pun berubah menjadi sedikit menegangkan. Sebuah tatapan tajam terarah pada sosok Sakura-yang pelakunya adalah para pajurit yang lebih senior darinya. Sakura hanya tertunduk lalu mendekatkan diri pada temannya-Tenten dan mencoba bersikap wajar.

"Jangan ulangi tindakan bodoh seperti Sakura," ujar Kurenai lalu memasuki sebuah bilik yang memisahkan bagian perkumpulan itu dengan sebuah ruangan lain. Kemudian diikuti oleh beberapa orang yang berjalan di belakang Kurenai. Semuanya memandang aneh pada sosok Sakura yang semakin terpojok. Terus begitu hingga tatapan itu menyisakan bagian untuk Tsunade yang tak berkata apa-apa. Ia menatap Sakura kosong lalu berjalan mengikuti yang lainnya.

Sakura hanya menarik napas panjangnya lalu berdiri setelah banyak teman-temannya yang beranjak memasuki ruang tidur mereka bersama.

.

.

Semua calon prajurit sudah terlelap, kecuali Sakura.

Ia memang membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Tenten. Tapi ia masih terjaga. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suatu bisikan mengalun di telinganya. Sekejap dalam semenit, buliran kristal cair melewati lekuk pipi Sakura.

"Okaasan, Otousan, aku rindu pada kalian. Aku akan menjadi panglima."

* * *

Tsunade menatap kekosongan langit di atasnya. Tubuh indah wanita yang terbalut kimono putih itu menggelayut di bawah terang sinar purnama utuh. Tatapan matanya bermuara pada sebuah rasionalisme yang mengendap masuk di sela-sela keputusasaannya. Mencoba menjawab atas segala pertanyaan bodoh yang terbelenggu selama ini. Ia tetap di sana, tertunduk memandangi sebuah samurai besar yang mengkilat ketika sarungnya terlepas dan memantulkan cahaya bulan.

Degupan jantungnya terasa semakin berirama. Memompa setiap desiran darah yang dibutuhkan untuk sekedar bertahan dalam segala kesasakan hatinya yang menuntut bebas.

Ia menangis.

Gempita mengapit pada sebuah imajinasi yang melanglang buana di sekitar kepala. Menjadikan satu persatu anugerah dari yang terkuat terkikis oleh kekuasaan semata.

Untaian rambut pirang yang menolak untuk turut menunduk berkonspirasi dengan para angin—membuatnya berkibaran secara dramatis di bawah terang bulan.

Kresekkresek…

Ia menoleh ke suatu sudut dimana seseorang yang ia tunggu memunculkan wujudnya. Seorang pria dewasa yang bertubuh tinggi besar dengan keadaan tubuhnya tertutupi dedaunan dan kotoran.

"Cepat katakan apa maumu, Fugaku?" tanyanya pada pria itu.

"Sebelumnya hapus dulu air matamu. Aku tidak suka jika sahabatku menangis di tengah kegembiraan para dewa cahaya. Setelahnya, aku akan memberimu beberapa kabar tentang kerajaan ini."

Perlahan air mata terseka dan mengering bersamaan dengan satu gerakan sambil mencengkram erat samurainya. Menutup segala macam perasaan yang akan terekspos oleh lawan bicaranya.

Fugaku akan memulai dengan tarikan napasnya, "Raja Minato akan segera turun tahta, Putra Mahkota Narutolah yang ditunjuk untuk menggantikannya. Yah, para menteri dan dewan kerajaan lain pasti lebih paham bagaimana usia putra mahkota yang baru menginjak 17 tahun."

"Lalu apa masalah kita? Aku tidak tertarik pada hal birokrasi, aku adalah seorang prajurit dan bukan dewan pemerintahan, jadi maaf saja karena aku tidak tertarik dengan bualanmu itu, Fugaku."

"Kau lupa? Hasil penyelidikan kita selama ini? Sekutu Suna yang berkeliaran di dalam istana tentu akan memanfaatkannya untuk menuntut sebuah peluang penghancuran. Aku dengar wilayah Huan sudah mulai bergerak melakukan semacam protes pada pemimpinnya, aku yakin kalau itu adalah ulah mereka. Jika hal ini dibiarkan, kerajaan akan digerogoti dari dalam."

Tsunade mendengus.

"Hn. Begitu?"

"Aku sudah mengirimkan pasukan untuk menghentikan aksi pembelot di Huan berdasarkan titah Raja Minato," Fugaku menjeda, "dan bagaimana kondisi Chiyo-san? Aku dengar dari tabib kerajaan penyakitnya itu sudah menyebar hampir di seluruh organ dalam."

Tsunade memalingkan wajahnya ke serangkaian awan-awan yang sedikit terlihat di sekitar bulan.

"Kalau bukan karena tanggung jawab terhadap leluhur, ia tidak akan sudi menerima tahta sebagai shuryo seperti ini. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa Chiyo-sama begitu menjaga status itu dengan baik. Seandainya aku lelaki, aku akan menjadi panglima lebih dulu daripada kau."

Fugaku menghela napasnya. "Kau ingat sesuatu yang bernama perbedaan bukan? kalau kau memang menginginkan perbedaan, maka kau harus siap denga semua hal. Menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda di antara yang sama itu tak semuda membalikkan telapak tangan."

Tsunade tidak menyela. "Aku akan bermimpi, kalau aku bermimpi maka Tuhan akan memeluk mimpiku."

Fugaku mengangkat alis kirinya. "Kau keras kepala sekali, sama seperti Kenshin," Fugaku menghela napas, "tapi aku bangga memiliki sahabat sepertimu. Tetaplah menjadi sahabatku, dan jangan tinggalkan dunia ini seperti yang dilakukan Kenshin. Aku sangat membencinya, dia tidak bisa menjaga persahabatan ini dengan baik."

Tsunade terkesikap. Ia memandang tajam bola mata onyx Fugaku, "Aku merindukannya, bodoh."

"Ya aku tahu."

"Dan jangan bersikap konyol atas tindakannya yang meninggalkan kita semua. Aku dan semua prajurit kala itu juga bersedih, tapi kau itu egois kalau hanya menganggap dirimu yang paling terluka."

Setelahnya, tidak ada dialog lagi, keduanya terdiam dan menghabiskan waktu dalam bisu di tengah pancaran dewa cahaya.

* * *

Cahaya remang-remang lentera merah menerangi suatu sudut ruangan yang begitu gelap. Kedutan-kedutan apinya membuat bayangan di sekitarnya bergoyang, bergoyang seiring api dalam lentera itu bergerak karena hembusan napas seseorang di dekatnya.

Dua wanita di sekitar lentera itu saling menatap sendu dan penuh kemisteriusan. Mata-mata bak intan yang menyoroti satu sama lain perlahan berubah menjadi tatapan jarum yang menyakitkan. Bertahap pada kesesuaian posisi, salah satu di antaranya meletakkan sebuah samurai di hadapan keduanya yang duduk bersimpuh.

"Restorasi di bagian wilayah Huan sudah berhasil, tinggal menunggu propaganda dari pihakmu," kata seorang yang lebih muda.

Bagai tebasan sarkastik, seringai yang ditimbulkan serasa begitu menakutkan.

"Pihakku selalu siap kapan saja. Sekretaris kerajaan memberiku informasi bahwa Raja Minato akan segera mundur dari tahtanya dan digantikan oleh sang putra mahkota Naruto-sama."

"Jangan bercanda, usia Naruto-sama masih begitu muda," kalimat terhenti sejenak, "tapi aku juga tidak peduli pada itu, aku harap kau segera menghubungi Suna untuk penyerangan di wilayah Huan secepatnya karena aku tidak mau usahaku sia-sia."

Bunyi beradu yang lembut antara cincin yang tersemat di jari kiri dan gelas menyela satu percakapan itu.

"Sudahlah Kurenai, yang terpenting sekarang adalah bagaimana kau menyelesaikan urusan shuryo itu. Kudengar dari tabib yang merawatnya, ia tengah sakit parah," katanya.

Kurenai terdiam dan menghela napasnya panjang, "Kau punya seribu akal untuk menjadikanku shuryo baru setelah dia mati. Kerajaan tak akan menolak perintah dari kepala dayang sepertimu'kan, Konan?"

Lagi-lagi sebuah seringai.

"Hiashi akan datang menemuiku di rumah dayang tengah malam nanti untuk membicarakan masalahmu. Ini tidak semudah membalikkan tangan, berturut pada leluhur mengenai pergantian shuryo adalah sulit. Kau tahu maksudku dan aku akan segera mengusahakan yang terbaik untukmu."

"Kalian bilang kalian adalah pemberontak, kenapa kalian masih menurut pada leluhur kerajaan ini? Huh. Apa mungkin kalian para sampah kerajaan hanya ingin bermain-main?" tanya Kurenai.

Dengan gerakan secepat mungkin samurai hitam di atas meja tinggal sarungnya saja. Isinya sudah berpindah beberapa senti dari leher putih Kurenai dan siap menebasnya kapan saja.

"Kau terlalu muda untuk mengetahui semuanya. Sekarang lebih baik kau diam saja dan jangan banyak omong, kalau tidak—"

Kurenai menelan ludah.

"Kami bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih padamu, melebihi apa yang kami lakukan pada panglima keparat itu. Dia sangat berbahaya dengan orasinya, kalau kau secerewet ini nasibmu lebih mengerikan daripada dirinya, mengerti?"

"Ba-baiklah."

Wanita itu menjauhkan samurainya dari leher Kurenai dengan pelan sambil menjejaki pandangan yang mencabik lebih dalam ke mata Kurenai. Secara berkalan, udara di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi semacam ketegangan yang tak berarti.

"Aku pergi dulu. Aku tidak mau ada yang mencurigai keberadaanku di sini."

"Ya."

* * *

Pagi buta, saat ayam dan binatang lain juga baru mementaskan kesadarannya. Deretan wanita-wanita kecil mengisi halaman sebuah dojo besar yang merupakan bagian dari istana kerajaan. Mereka berbaris rapih dengan seragam baru yang hanya terdiri dari kimono hitam dengan ikat kepala putih. Biar begitu, satu per satu hikmat menunggu kedatangan sang shuryo dan prajurit senior lainnya.

Sakura dan Tenten berada di barisan paling depan. Anak-anak itu memperhatikan sekeliling mereka, hanya ada mereka dan kawan-kawan sebayanya. Bahkan para senior yang memang sudah ditentukan pun belum menunjukkan keberadaannya. Tak khayal keadaan itu membuat para calon prajurit yang berumur kisaran 7-9 tahun itu merasa sedikit bosan.

"Sakura?" tanya Tenten.

"Ya."

"Kau bosan tidak?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Tapi aku tidak keberatan."

Tenten memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif untuk menunjukan bahwa dirinya sudah bosan mendengar ungkapan semangat dari sahabatnya itu.

Baru saja Tenten akan berargumen, segerombolan wanita memasuki areal tempat dimana calon prajurit itu berkumpul. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang shuryo dan prajurit lain.

"Ohayou gozaimasu~" seru sang shuryo.

"Ohayou Chiyo-sama~"

Suasana berubah, semua prajurit mengukir senyum lawasnya yang berhambur bersama kesejukan pagi yang masih tersisa bintang-bintang tadi malam.

* * *

**~tbc~

* * *

**

**Dojo: **Sebuah bangunan yang digunakan sebagai tempat latihan bertarung

**Zabuton: **Bantal untuk alas duduk

**Shuryo: **Berarti 'akhir'. Di sini shuryo dimaksudkan untuk sebuah posisi akhir seorang prajurit wanita, dalam artian inilah puncak jabatan seorang prajuit wanita.

* * *

**Corner of the curcol:**

.Saya berusaha menggunakan bahasa yang tidak berbelit-belit dan memberi deskrip secukupnya, dan akhirnya—beginilah.

. 'Bermimpilah maka Tuhan akan memeluk mimpimu' (Andrea Hirata)

.Kira-kira ada yang nyadar gak siapa anak kecil yang ditemuin Sakura itu? Itu-tu—(gak penting #plak)

.Chapter ini sangat dipaksakan untuk menyelesaikan masa kanak-kanak pemeran utama, jadi maaf kalau kepanjangan dan gak elit (bahasa apa itu?). Akan diusahakan selanjutnya mengalir saja tanpa ada pemaksaan.

.Oh ya, inific update terakhir saya sebelum ulangan umum. Mski lama saya akan udate fic saya yang lain, suatu saat nanti. Tapi saat itu pastinya akan datang setelah saya menuntaskan hari-hari neraka itu (baca: ulangan umum)

.Minta review ya?


End file.
